Connor (Assassin's Creed)
Connor is a character from the video game series, Assassin's Creed. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aiden Pearce vs. Connor Kenway (Completed) * Batman VS Connor (Abandoned) * Connor vs Corvo (Abandoned) * Jake Muller VS Connor Kenway * Legolas VS Connor Kenway (Completed) Battles Royale * Assassin's Creed Battle Royale (Nkstjoa) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 History Born to a Kanien'keha woman, Ratonhnhaké:ton watched his village burn at a young age as well as the death of his mother. Seeking justice, Connor was instructed in a vision to seek the Assassin's symbol, leading him to Achilles Davenport, former Mentor of the Colonial Assassins. Calling him Connor after his late son, Achilles reluctantly agreed to train him. Following a friendship with Samuel Adams, Connor worked to fight for the American Revolution and to eliminate the Templar presence in the Colonies. Eventually, he met his father, Haytham, the Templar Grandmaster. Proposing a truce to kill a wayward Templar, the two of them began to bond, only for it to dissolve once Haytham informed him that George Washington had instructed the burning of Connor's village. In his anger, Connor left both of them in pursuit of Charles Lee. During an attack on Fort George, Haytham attempted to kill Connor, only for Connor to kill him. Shortly after, he found Lee and killed him, taking the Grand Temple Key from him and hiding it on instruction from Precursor Juno. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Ratonhnhaké:ton *Ethnicity: Mixed American **English (father) **Mohawk (mother) *Born: April 4, 1756 *Died: unknown *Son of Haytham Kenway *Grandson of Edward Kenway *Actually never adopted his father's surname *Final ancestor accessed by Desmond Miles Close Range Arsenal *Tomahawk *Dagger *Twin Hidden Blades *French Cutlass *French Boarding Axe *Gunstock War Club Long Range Arsenal *Bow and arrow *Throwing knives **Coated in highly toxic water hemlock poison *Pistols **Flintlock **Double-barrel **Duckfoot **Pitcairn-Putnam (pair) Misc. Arsenal *Rope darts *Smoke bombs *Trip mines *Shard of Eden **Ring-like Piece of Eden **Protects from stray metallic projectiles **Formerly used by William Kidd Eagle Vison *Sixth sense *Can sense the emotions and intentions of those around him *Used to distinguish friend from foe *Able to find key targets, objects, and hiding spots Alternate Reality abilities *Wolf Cloak **Turns invisible *Wolf Pack **Summons three wolves *Eagle Flight **Transforms into bird and flies at incredible speed *Bear Might **Creates large shockwave Feats *Became an assassin at the age of 13 *Defeated a group of bandits before his Assassin training *Quickly mastered sailing and commanding a ship *Turned the tide of battle against the British on multiple occasions *Helped rebuild a wiped out colonial Assassins Order *Defeated Haytham *Survived an alternate timeline created by an Apple of Eden Faults *Sometimes lets his emotions get the best of him *Somewhat naïve *Stubborn *Lacks armor *Alternate Reality abilities drain him with overuse Gallery AC3351_FanKit_FW_PC_Wallpaper_1920x1080_Ratonhnhaketcm1984718.jpg|Connor's appearance from The Tyranny of King Washington DLC. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Assassin's Creed Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:US Combatants